


How do you wanna do this?

by gottablast15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Riding, Smut, also i'm not a professional writer so this might be complete crap, but practice makes perfect right??, doggy-style, hell yeah, makin' out, so please don't kill me, when you can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottablast15/pseuds/gottablast15
Summary: Reader can't sleep and goes showering. Oikawa can't sleep either and he comes to her. They decide to help each other out.Smut!!!





	How do you wanna do this?

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut!! Also, feedback's appreciated!

Today was a special day.

 

There was a training camp held in a school where there were practice matches between Karasuno, Nekoma and Aoba Johsai.

 

But that isn’t why today was special.

 

”Hey, y/n! Look here!!” Lev Haiba yelled from the other side of the gym and proceeded then receiving a ball straight to the face. No surprise; it was a serve from Nekoma’s captain Tetsuro Kuroo. ”Focus on the game if you ever wanna be the ace!” You could hear Kuroo scolding the first year, although you also noticed his eyes linger on you for a few seconds after he said it, probably seeking for a reaction.

 

You looked him straight back with your innocent, slightly ”flustered” face. He responded with avoiding eye-contact and awkwardly rubbing his neck and walking back to serve again.

 

You had been the famous Karasuno’s third new manager. They describe you as the _exotic foreigner beauty._ You are an exchange student in Japan and became immediate favorite amongst the guys.

 

”Watch out!”

 

Just as you turn around a ball hits you in the face with a _twack._ You yelped in surprise and lost your composure there for a bit.

 

It was funny when it happened to Lev but when it comes to you others become worried.

 

”Oh crap. I’m so sorry, it was an accident I swear!” You hold your nose and straighten yourself to see who threw it.

 

An ”apologizing” pair of adorable chocolate eyes come to you; Tooru Oikawa. The captain of Aoba Johsai.

 

”Yeah fucking right, you are one of the best players in the country! That sure as hell was an accident!” Nishinoya suddenly emerges from the bundle of Karasuno boys in the middle of their game with Tanaka on his tail. His mouth is almost foaming with accusations. Tanaka isn’t any better.

 

”Nishinoya! Tanaka!” Daichi retrieves the dogs and orders them to behave.

 

”How did you even see that? You were almost back-facing y/n, weren’t you paying attencion to the game?” Ennoshita questions.

 

Nishinoya ignores Ennoshita: ”But Daichi-san! There’s no way that was an accident! And with y/n standing so far from their court too it’s not p-” he is cut off.

 

”Just… Just calm down already!” Daichi looks annoyed with the whole scene. He scrunches his brows and pinches the birge of his nose.

 

Sugawara approaches you with a paper towel in his hand.

 

”Y/n, are you alright? Y/n?” Suga gently touches your shoulder worriedly and tries to find your gaze.

 

You slowly turn your eyes to him. You couldn’t tell in that moment but your eyes were glazed over, like you were watching through people. Your face was blank with your mouth slightly agape, nobody could tell what you were feeling.

 

”Huh? Oh! Right yeah, yeah I’m okay.” You offer him a humble smile and try to dismiss him with hand gestures.

 

”Your, uh… Your nose.”

 

”Huh? Ah, shoot.” apparently blood was making its way out. It even got on your shirt! ”Thanks, Suga.” You pat your shirt but the blood won’t come off with that once it’s absorbed on the loose fabric of your t-shirt. ”Ah… Damn it.”

 

”Y/n, are you okay?” Daichi confirms.

 

You have your mouth and nose covered in the paper towel so you just nod for reassurance.

 

”Okay. If it hurts any more let someone know okay?”

 

You nod furiously yet again.

 

Daichi stands there for a second thinking what to do next. ”Alright, she’s okay! Everyone can continue now.” He announces annoyedly, most seemed to had stopped to watch the scene enroll.

 

You glance back at Oikawa who is few meters from you with Iwaizumi on his ass scolding him. When they’re done Oikawa apparently avoids your eyes, or is just in his own thoughts. You observe his face looking for microexpressions, searching for clues to understand what just happened. You wait and wait but his features seem cool as cucumber until he finally looks at you and pulls his ”aww, nobody can be mad at him” –face. You don’t respond with anything and he returns to his game.

 

You go to sit on the bench. How interesting.

 

Nekoma has a water break and you can see Kuroo walking to you from the corner of your eye.

 

”How you doin’?” He plops next to you. ”Water?” He offers.

 

”No thanks.” You smile at him, and you _swear_ that he blushed for a millisecond there.

 

”You ever played volleyball before?”

 

”Yeah, I played all throughout middle school and my first year in high school. It was pretty fun.” You grin at him.

 

”Did you guys compete?”

 

”Nah. The team was pretty small as volleyball wasn’t really the leading sport. But we did have practice matches around the town and some of them were really hard to beat.” You make a humble face.

 

Kuroo nodds and proceeds to stare at his water bottle in his hands. Both of you are quiet for a minute until he talks again.

 

”You think you could beat me?” he speaks with his voice an octave lower.

 

You shift smoothly to half-face him with your body. ”Probably…” You leave the sentence vaguely hanging for him to continue. But he doesn’t – he just looks at you intensely.

 

”Guess we have to find out someday…” You suddenly change your voice. The sound waves respond to his, they come out confident and authoritative.

 

Kuroo looks intrigued and smirks; ”Guess so.” He leaves with that and you go back to normal.

 

 

 

 

It’s evening and the teams have gone to their rooms to prepare for the night. You have your own room since you are the only girl (Yachi and Kiyoko couldn’t come to this camp, but you had to because you were sick during the previous camp and you can’t just skip all the camps. What would even be the point in joining a club if you’re only participating whenever you feel like it? Also, Nekoma’s and Aoba Johsai’s managers were bunking together since they were all old friends and ended up filling their room pretty well.

 

They were really worried since they didn’t want to make you feel ostraziced, but you insisted that you were fine on your own and that you liked sleeping alone.

 

The girls even went to Takeda-sensei and asked about it, but their room was _really_ full and you insisted that you were fine.

 

And that’s why you’re alone.

 

The time was 11.30pm.

 

 _Why the hell can’t I sleep? I am alone here, the temperature is optimal and there is a warm breeze coming through the window_.

 

12.24 in midnight.

 

_You know what, I have just the perfect idea to relax…_

 

The hallways were dark and empty, with mostly exit lights illuminating the floor. There was a small lobby with a table, two benches and a vending machine in the end of the hallway. Then when you turn to the left, there are doors which one of them leading to the girls locker room and showering space.

 

You enter the locker room and set your clothes and towel on a bench.

 

You turn the water on. It’s very hot. There’s a window. _Maybe I could open it? It would be nice to get some air in there._

You slide the half of the window open, so that some moonlight shines the tiles of the wet shower floor. You hum quietly as you wash yourself. It’s really quiet.

 

After you are done you put on your thin nightwear and dry your hair as best as you can. You look your face from the mirror. Your nose isn’t too swelled up anymore, but it hit you a little in the eye too. It’s not going to be as pretty tomorrow.

 

 You sit down on a bench and rest your head against a locker and close your eyes.

 

_Klick._

Your eyes shut open. It’s dark. The lights must’ve automatically shut down.

 

_But… I’ve been here for maybe ten to fifteen minutes. That means that the time would be around 12.34 to 12-39. Why would anyone set the timer so that the lights would go off in such a random time?_

_So… If a timer didn’t set the lights off… Somebody had’ve shut them off manually…_

_But the switch is outside the door (stupidly)._

_So… Crap… Is something waiting on the other side? Am I just merely meters away from them?_

Your heart is racing. This feels like straight out of a horror movie.

 

You stand up as quietly as possible. There isn’t any objects to throw at the intruder. _Shit._

 

But before you have time to panic any more, the door cracks open.

 

”Y/n-chan?”

 

_Are you serious. Are you shitting me._

Look who it is, who’s velvety smooth voice creeps in to the room.

 

_Oikawa._

He peeks his head in to the room, only to found a dumbfounded and annoyed you.

 

”Oikawa, just- what? What are you doing? You scared me.” You cross your arms.

 

”I heard you humming.” He offers a sly-smile.

 

”And you decided that you should come watch the show?

 

Oikawa is surprised by your bluntness. He is used to girls being embarrassed and defensive when in awkward situation. But you just say it calmly out loud, all the while maintaining your posture. Your features are unreadable, he can’t tell if you’re insulted or… something else.

 

”Is that what you do on your free time? Spy on naked girls, thinking of lewd thoughts?”

 

”What? No, I was just surprised that you were showering in the middle of the night. Alone.” Oikawa is standing on the doorway, holding it open halfway with his foot.

 

” Couldn’t sleep.” you answer.

 

”Oh that’s it huh? Well-”

 

You cut him off: ”I’m gonna go now.”

 

You start walking towards him, but he blocks your way. ”What are you doing?”

 

”Talk with me for a while.” he is almost whispering, but not quite.

 

”Why did you serve the ball to my head today?”

 

”Huh?”

 

”Why did you serve the ball to my head today?” you repeat yourself. ”We both know that it wasn’t an accident. You’re far too good of a player for that.

 

Oikawa raises his chin a centimeter higher, searching for just the right words in his head to change the course of the situation.

 

”Did you consider that maybe I wanted your attention?”

 

”No. You are a hit with the girls. You could’ve just come out and talk to me like you do with the other girls.”

 

”But you aren’t like the others. Don’t you ever look around?”

 

_This. garbage._

 

”Is somebody out here?” a foggy voice echoes through the hallway behind Oikawa.

 

Oikawa enters the room and shuts the door as quietly as possible. You grab his hand and take both of you behind a corner to avoid the person in case they open the door. You push him against the wall, trying to bury both of you in the shadows.

 

You are so close to him that you can feels his breath on your face. You glance up at him. Oikawa is staring at you, but… Without any agenda. He is just taken aback with your actions.

 

You lift your hand, lightly gracing his arm in the process. You bring your hand to cover his mouth, signaling to be extra quiet.

 

 

Fortunately whoever was walking in the hallway, they don’t enter . It’s silent enough that they seem to have passed.

 

The two of you wait for another minute to pass, just in case.

 

You then look fiercely in to Oikawa’s eyes and slowly retract your hand. You lean in close enough that your mouth is next to his left ear and your cheek is almost touching his. You whisper to him:

 

”Why were you really walking around, Tooru?”

 

”I… Something kept me up.” He whispers back. He tries to grab your sides and push you to the opposing wall, so that he would be in control, but you prevent him. You lift your knee to his croch, applying pressure. You retract my head and you are now face-to-face with him.

 

”What kept you up, Tooru? Tell me…”

 

You can feel something twitch on your knee. He’s getting hard.

 

”I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

 

”I call bullshit.”

 

”Believe me or not, but there’s no way for you to prove that I wasn’t thinking about you.”

 

You apply more pressure to his crotch, massaging him through his pants. He is growing by the minute.

 

”Hnngh… Ah…” Oikawa groans and tilts his head back, eyes fixated to the ceiling.

 

”Okay. Well, let me tell you why I’m here.” you have moved your face to his other ear at this point. You speak slowly and clearly.

 

”I couldn’t sleep, so I came here to shower. And in the shower, I thought about you too. And I thought about touching myself while thinking about you.”

 

This whips his attention and he turns to you. His cheeks are completely flushed. He pushes you gently off of him and you back up a few steps. You are still holding on to his arm with your hand. The moonlight shines through the few blurred windows and illuminate your eyes. They look magical to him.

 

”Well did you?”

 

”What?”

 

Oikawa lifts his hand to hold your cheek, but stops next to your skin without touching, almost as he’s asking for permission. He only moves so the tip of his thumb stays idle on your cheekbone.

 

”Touch yourself”

 

You can foresee where this is going. Well, that is, if you allow it.

 

”I… Didn’t.”

 

He can’t seem to think what to say next so you continue.

 

”But I should have. But it may be a little late now, for you see, I’m not alone.”

 

Oikawa takes off: ”How about you get the real stuff instead?” He takes a step closer to you and moves his other hand to your jaw. He is smiling.

 

”The real stuff?” You ask innocently.

 

”You know damn well what I’m talking about” Oikawa sounds commanding, but not in an angry way.

 

”Yeah?” You back him to a bench and he surprisingly lets you lead him. ”But I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me what you want to do with me.”

 

Oikawa sits down and you sit in his lap opposing him. He takes you with open arms.

 

 _I guess it’s enough teasing_. You grab him by the hair and close the gap between your lips. He tastes good. A little salty and wet. You’d thought he would kiss like a prince from disney movies, but he doesn’t. He kisses you raw, and like you’d expect a high school boy would kiss. A little room for improvement, but certainly not bad.

 

You break from him. A little string of saliva still connects you. You feel yourself getting wet and you try to get friction from making little circles with your crotch to his. You can distinctly feel his shape through his pants.

”Y/n… I…” He rises and lifts you with him. Your legs are around his hips, ”want to fuck you” he finishes.

 

”So vulgar…” you state to him, all the while ripping his shirt off.

 

His abs are glorious. You run your hand on them.

 

He puts his hand on top of yours and encourages you to move with more force. Then he kisses you again.

 

”How do you wanna do this?” Oikawa asks.

 

”Let’s go to my room.”

 

”What? Hell no, everyone’s gonna wake up. Are you crazy?”

 

”Oh, but I’m sleeping alone. A VIP room for a Very Important Person” you start playing the ego game with him.

 

”Seriously?” his brows raise in disbelief.

 

”Hell yeah. Come on” you come off of his hips, take his hand and lead the way.

 

 

You make it in to your room and fall right onto your bed. He starts furiously making out with you.

 

”Somebody’s sure in a rush” you comment.

 

”You’re such a tease. I don’t think I’m gonna last too long…” he is almost out of breath.

 

”Then let’s get this show on the road?”

 

Oikawa doesn’t respond. He only continues by taking your clothes off until you’re both in your underwear. You flip him so you’re on top. The window provides enough light for you to see what you’re doing. Your eyes travel down; he has a nice wet spot forming already. You massage it with your palm and Oikawa turns his head on it’s side on your pillow. He closes his eyes and tries to (maybe subconciously?) push himself in your hand.

 

You take your bra off and sit on his crotch again. His legs are bent behind you to keep you supported.

 

”Y/n… Can I touch you?”

 

His politeness seems off from his usual cocky behaviour, but you play along:  ”Touch me Tooru.”

 

You grab his hands and move them to your breasts. He starts squeezing and rubbing your breasts and nipples. ”Ahh… Tooru…” Now it’s your turn to let your head fall back in pleasure.

 

Oikawa’s eyes are as round as plates. His pupils look dilated, but it could also be because of the lack of light. _Maybe he’s a virgin?_

 

You start dry-fucking him and whisper to him: ”Oikawa… I want your cock inside me. Please, Tooru… Take me” your voice sound so needy.

 

”As you wish.” you can hear him pleased.

 

You drag his boxers and his dick is ready for action. Then it’s his turn to remove your panties.

 

Now you are both butt-naked. He looks a little nervous, but only a little.

 

”Do you have condoms?”

 

Ah. There it is.

 

”Yeah, hold on…” you quickly rummage through your backpack and wallet, you always carry a few for, uh, emergencies.

 

”Here-” you tell more to yourself than him. You roll the condom on him as he holds his member to help you.

 

”There” you chuckle softly. You hover above him with your womanhood and lower on his cock. Both of you groan at this.

 

You stay still for maybe fifteen seconds before he asks you:

 

”Can I start moving?”

 

”Please.”

 

You start to rhythmically fuck him. The movements are more careful at the beginning, but Oikawa seems to find confidence in his actions and starts to go harder.

 

”A-h, Too-oru…”

 

”God you feel so good.”

 

Both of you are panting messes. Then he suddenly flips you around and takes himself out of you.

”Go on your knees and hands, I’m gonna do you from behind.”

 

You obey him and take a new position. He sinks into you again and goes doggy-style.

 

”Do you like it?” Oikawa huffs next to your ear.

 

”Touch me here” you move his hand to your clitoris and instruct him to rub your sweet spot.

 

 

”Oh go-o-d Tooru!” You whine to him.

 

”Y/n, I think… I think I’m gonna… Cum.. Ah” He is sweating, you both are.

 

”Cum, babe. Cum in me” you let him free pass and he grunts as you feel him twitch in you. His hand that was rubbing you slows down and starts moving irregularly since he loses focus.

 

”Ahh!...” Oikawa let’s out a sound of relief of tension. He rubs you harder and you orgasm soon after. He continues riding the waves out

 

After you’ve both finished he falls next to you, half on the floor and half on the bed.

 

You spend the rest of the night spooning in your covers, completely relaxed until the morning when he sneaks back to his own teammates before anyone wakes up.

 

 

And that’s why today was a special day. 

 


End file.
